1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to remote control systems, and more particularly, to a method and device for controlling electronic devices such as a ceiling fan and its associated light fixtures.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of electronic devices employ remote control systems. A common application for a remote control system is an electric ceiling fan, wherein the remote control is used to vary the speed and direction of the fan operation as desired by a user. Further, ceiling fans often have one or more light fixtures incorporated therewith. Thus, it may be desirable to also control operation of the light fixtures via a remote control device.
In typical installations, ceiling fans are powered via standard household AC power via a wall switch box. Often, a ceiling fan and its associated light fixtures replaces an existing light fixture on a two-wire, switched circuit. Thus, the single wall switch controls both the ceiling fan and lights. A user often may want to turn off the light fixture, without turning off the fan. In known ceiling fans, this may be accomplished by connecting the household wiring to the fan such that the switch only controls the light fixture, and a switch operated by a pull chain controls operation of the ceiling fan. Unfortunately, in addition to being unsightly, access to pull chains is often difficult in certain ceiling fan installations, including installations on high ceilings or over furniture.
In other installations, the existing light circuit is modified, or a circuit is pre-wired for a ceiling fan and light fixture, such that both the fan and light may be controlled via wall switches sharing a common switch box. However, a typical wall switch only controls the on/off function of the ceiling fan and light fixture. Other functions, including fan direction and speed, and light intensity, must be controlled by another means, such as a pull string. This problem is expanded if the ceiling fan includes multiple light fixtures.
Prior art attempts to enhance control of ceiling fan and light control and replace pull-string switches have been largely unsatisfactory. One approach is to replace a standard wall switch with a microprocessor-based control unit. Control signals from the control unit are sent to the ceiling fan by modulating them onto the AC power line. However, such systems may reduce the AC power to the fan, causing fluctuations in the fan speed and light intensity.
Other approaches use a wireless remote control unit that may be hand held or held in a wall-mounted receptacle. Again, there are shortcomings associated with known wireless controllers. For instance, known wireless remote control units are typically battery powered. Thus, a user loses use of the remote controller, or the control functions become erratic when the battery discharges and eventually dies, which is often frustrating.
Moreover, it may be desirable to operate a single ceiling fan unit via both a wall-based switch and one or more hand held remotes. Upon entering a room, a user may wish to use the wall control to turn on the fan and lights, and adjust the light intensity and fan speed. At a later time, the user may wish to use the hand held remote to adjust the fan speed or light intensity, for example, if the temperature or light conditions have changed since entering the room. If a wall control unit sends signals via the AC power line, and the remote uses a wireless transmission, two different receivers would be required. Typical ceiling fans would not have sufficient space for housing multiple receiving units. Further, it would be difficult to coordinate control via two different systems, as this could result in conflicting commands being presented to the ceiling fan.
Similar problems exist with other remote controlled electronic devices. Thus, a need exists for an improved electronic device remote control system. The present invention addresses these and other shortcomings of the prior art.